


Chew-Toy

by DaysGlowBy (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Stiles Stilinski, Angry Pack, Cursed Pack, Depressed Stiles, Hurt Stiles, pack is mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaysGlowBy
Summary: The pack is cursed without them knowing. And it makes them especially aggressive to their human, Stiles. This also seems to affect Stiles' other friends. Stiles tries to get through it, but will it be easy? You could say he's the chew-toy of the pack that doesn't seem to break on the outside, but it seems to lose its squeak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1:26 and I'm writing this with a healing hand, and Grammarly helped. Got my cast off. PLEASE VOTE HERE FOR A NEW FANFIC ---> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8129108
> 
> This is short....

Stiles walked through the halls, trying to find Scott. Stiles was a little late. Finally, he saw the wolf-boy and a grin spread across Stiles' face. He trotted over to Scott, "Hey Scott!" Stiles greeted. His grin wavered since Scott seemed to pretend he wasn't there, barely moving when Stiles called his name. "Scott? Hey, Scott, can you hear me?" Stiles tapped Scott on the shoulder a few times, but Scott stayed staring at his locker as he took out some books. "Scott?" Stiles asked once more for his attention. "Sc-o-o-ott!" Stiles said again. Suddenly, Scott whipped around, nearly hitting Stiles with his books, "WHAT?!" Scott barked. Stiles' shoulders tensed, "I-I was j-just, you-you weren't, s-sorry..." Stiles' head shot down to look at his shoes. "Ugh.. so annoying," Scott mumbled. The bell rang and Scott stomped over to his class. Stiles stood in sadness. Third time Scott yelled at him this week and it was only Tuesday.

Stiles walked out of his class. He saw Isaac walking out across from him. Suddenly, Isaac dropped his books, his shoelace came untied. Stiles stared for a second then Isaac broke it, "You gonna help me, or not?" Isaac growled. Stiles scampered over to him and kneeled to help him pick up his stuff. Stiles accidentally dropped two of the books he was holding, "Useless." Isaac scoffed. Stiles wanted to give a witty comeback  
but instead bowed his head in shame. Stiles knew he was useless and annoying as Scott had said earlier. They finished off and Stiles speed-walked away. Lydia was in his next class, maybe she'd be nicer? 

In class, they went over homework. The teacher had asked someone to give their answer on an extremely hard question from the night before. Stiles didn't raise his hand but was still called on. His answer was just a little off, but could hear Lydia whisper from behind him, "Idiot." Some kids let out stifled giggles. Stiles put his head closer to his desk and just studied the hair that almost reached the paper. Stiles wiped at his eye as well, tears were forming and Stiles couldn't have that. He was glad when he was let out. 

Stiles walked out to see Jackson walk down the hall with a new group of friends. They all laughed with each other. Just as Stiles walked beside them, Jackson placed out his foot, tripping Stiles. Stiles fell face first. He got back up with blood gushing out his nose. He ran to the bathroom with embarrassment. Everyone just saw him fall over, they all think he's so clumsy. Stiles went in and saw Scott washing his face. Smol bean-Stiles walked awkwardly to the sink close to him. Scott just shot him a glare and Stiles' face heated up. Stiles washed the blood off, got a paper towel to hold on his nose and walked out. Scott still stared at him from the mirror. If this treatment kept up, imagine what Derek would be like.

The thought sent shivers up his spine.


	2. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

Stiles walked through the halls once more, it was time for his next class and then school would be closer to being over. Stiles walked out and saw the one, the only, Vernon Boyd. Stiles tried to keep his head down when passing him. Boyd elbowed him in his back and simply walked away. 'Yeah, this is probably nothing compared to what Derek'll do...' Stiles thought. One hand held the paper towel to his nose and the other was on his back. He got in his class and when the teacher asked him about his nose, he simply said he tripped from his shoelace. The teacher shook they're head and went back to teaching. Stiles almost cried. He could see how much of a disappointment he was, probably why his pack only hurt him. They must hate him...

Stiles practically ran to his car, grabbing everything, he left. He went home and felt at peace for once. He went into his house and started his homework. Out of nowhere, he got a text. "Emergency pack meeting. Now." Scott sent him. Stiles sighed, finishing the problem he was on. He got up and went to his car and to the Hale house. This meant seeing all the people , who might just kill him, in one room. Today was not his best day. Obviously.

Stiles drove through the wooded area and got to the house. He was greeted by a jab in the side from Derek, who was standing next to the door, waiting for him. Derek sighed and went to the front to talk, "There's a bunch of witches coming into Beacon Falls for unknown reasons. They've been causing curses and hurting many." Stiles just sneezed and got a, "SHUT THE HELL UP, STILES." from Isaac. Stiles lowered his head. Derek went on about how the witches caused serious emotional changes, some turning people into killers. A man had already been murdered after a fight with his friend who's known as one of the friendliest, sweetest people. It really was weird. Stiles could tell, 'Well shit. My pack's been cursed.' He could deal with physical abuse, maybe not this emotional abuse, though. 

Next Day  
Stiles had bags under his eyes from staying up researching witches. He was extremely uncoordinated due to it. He walked in the doors and just his luck, he bumped into Scott. Stiles looked up at Scott's glowing eyes. He growled low and deep. He grabbed Stiles hard around the wrist and dragged him to the janitor's closet. "What the fuck?! Your ADHD, or whatever the fuck, is soo bad, you can't walk in a straight line? I knew you had physical problems but you can't even walk correctly? That's why you're a piece of shit, Stiles. I don't know how you'd EVER get a girlfriend that actually liked you." Scott barked. Something in Stiles snapped. He started bursting into tears like a baby. He could barely talk, but mustered a few apologies. Scott's eyes wavered, they stopped glowing. "S-Stiles? Oh shit, I'm sorry, oh no no, don't cry. I-I don't know what came over me!!" Scott's hands were shaking since he didn't know what to do. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and placed his chin on Stiles' fluffy hair. Stiles calmed enough to say, "I-i-it's-s o-okay" He burst into more tears saying that and Scott just grabbed harder around Stiles. Oh god. 

Stiles sat next to Scott on the ground, they missed class. Stiles pondered what happened. Wait. Did him, crying, stop the curse on Scott? Did he have to cry to his other pack-mates? This was gonna be terrible.


End file.
